back to battle city
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: back to battle city! six years after Yugi and his Brought Farao Atem and the other lost spirits to their last resting place, peace returned to both worlds. but now: Atem, the thief king Bakura and Malik return to the world of the present, for one final task. thief king bakura and Malik have to learn how to respect their hosts. And Atem have to keep an eye on them.
1. Chapter 1: back in the present

chapter 1: back into the present!

"Yugi! time to wake up!" a familiar voice told him.

yugi rolled over and murmured something. "hmmmm lemme sleep!

it is still early!" yugi murmured. "but if you don't get up, you will miss a college"

yugi got straight op by hearing that. Just to look into his own face.

he only looked older, and somehow, more confidence.

yugi record nice the face immediately.

he had never forget Atem, not even when he left this world, to his last resting place. "A….Atem?" Yugi stammed. " Is… is that really you?"

he couldn't believe his eyes. his best friend was standing right in front of him!

he always had thought that he would never see the Pharaoh again.

"who else did you aspect then? Malik?"

The Pharaoh joked.

Yugi looked better now….yes.. this was his friend Pharaoh Atem.

he only looked a bit older.. as if… as if he had grown too, after he left this world.

"I really don't understand how you can be here!"

Yugi stammed.

"I thought I would never see you again, after whe brought you to your last resting place!"

Atem smiled by hearing that.

he knew Yugi and his friends had difficulties with saying goodbye..

but he had to leave… he had to go back to his own world. but now he was back…. and it really felt good to be back her.

"I don't clearly remember what happened either…."

The former Yami told his friend with a with a pensive gaze out the window.

"but I remember that my father told me something about, that I had to go back her"

he slowly said. "

maybe the world needs our help again!"

Yugi joked this time.

"well, it will not be Marik or Bakura this time!"

yugi told Atem, while he gathered his school stuff.

Atem smiled and looked out of the window.

it was sunrise.

"normally, he got breakfast by now, but this was a special day.

he was back in the world he had lived with Yugi and his friends.

he really had missed them after he had gone back to his own world.

ofcource he had Manna and his other servants and friends to play with.

but he missed the fun he had with Joey, Tristan, Duke and the others.

yugi was looking out of the window two now.

why was Atem suddenly here again?  
it had been six years after he had left this world to his last resting place.

"do you see Marik verry often?

Atem suddenly asked.

"yeah, he is studying phycology her in town"

I meet him most of times after class, and his apartment is near our house"

Yugi told the Egyptian king smiling

"Mostly whe visit him, Odeon and Ishizu to make homework together and such"

Atem smiled as he heard that.

it is nice that the Young tomb keeper, can finally demand his own destiny.

"aai, Marik took the wrong book with him again!"

Atem turned to see Yugi lying on his stomach with a book in his hand.

"what the hell is phycology anyway?"

Atem looked at the book now. it showed a picture of a brain that was split into two halves. Atem looked at the picture a bit confused. six years in his own world, didn't do good for his memories of the world of the present

" I wane work into a shop, like my grandpa, and Marik studies the brain"

Yugi simply explains.

" Ooooooo!"

Atem slapped his forehead.

"but what is the big problem you wane talk about?"

Yugi suddenly asked.

" I…. I think the other former Yami's had come with me as well"

Atem got up straight now.

" **that's what father told me**!"

he looked at Yugi and smiled a bit

"**I needed to learn those other two Yami's to respect their former hosts!" **

Atem slapped his forehead again and then frantically rubs his forehead.

"man, I really needs to stop doing that"

Yugi smiled and walked over to his friend.

"that means, I'm gone get my book back, and whe can warn Marik, so he don't get scared, when malik suddenly appears on his doorstep"

Atem nodded in agreement.

"sounds like a good plan to me"

Atem said as they both walked downstairs.

"but how did you find me?"

yugi asked again.

" I could have lived on my own after six years"

He looked from his friends to the bag with books.

" I… I don't know how I did that… it.. it was just a feeling I had, that… that you were here"

Atem slowly said, as they got something to eat.

Yugi looked at him and raised an air brown.

"that sounds crazy, but Fine, I'm happy that your back"

After a quick breakfast, Yugi lead Atem threw a blocks to the house of Marik and the others.

I was verry obvious, Yugi had walked this way hundreds of times.

he knew the way to the apartment of Marik, without looking at the street signs.

"_this is just as he walks to Joeys house" _

Atem thought with a little smile.

after a few minutes of walking, Yugi and Atem found the apartment of Marik.

it was a brand new part of the city, specially build for the students.

"heey marik, it is Yugi can you open the door please?"

Yugi said into some weird looking box.

"_come in yugi" _

The voice of the young tomb keeper replied.

"what the…"

Atem looked around now.

_I could swear I heard the voice of marik, but I can't see him" _

Atem thought as he walked with yugi over the dark hallways.

"that was an Intercom, a kind of mobile, for inside your house"

Yugi explained, when he saw the stunned excretion on the face of his friend.

it was verry obvious the Farao had been in his own world for a verry long time.

he had totally forgotten about the equipment into the world of the present.

Atem Nodded as he understood what he just had heard.

he walked to Yugi, who now rang the bell of number 661

Odeon opened the door.

he smiled friendly to Yugi.

but his Smile froze when he saw the former Yami standing behind Yugi.

"marik, Ishizu, will you please come her for a sec?"

Odeon asked with a look of pure horror on his face.

" one moment, where baking eggs!"

the voice of Marik replied, from where the kitchen was.

after a few seconds, Marik and his sister were also in the hallway,

looking at the two visitors, who were still standing there.

"My Farao, why did you return? can whe help you with something?"

Ishizu asked politely.

"no, Yugi had just forgotten his book or something…."

The Farao said with a little smile to Yugi.

"yeah Marik, you took the wrong book with you"

"**NOT AGAIN!"**

Marik said as he slapped his forehead.

"good that I checked my books, otherwise whe got detention** AGAIN**"

"yeah, I didn't check my books since last evening"

Marik said with a smile.

"I was planning to study after breakfast"

Marik let the two of them in, and walked to the bench where his bag was.

"let's see if I can find that dam thing!"

with these words, marik just turned his bag upside down so all the books, and other stuff felt on the bench.

" Marik you're not making a mess again I hope!"

Ishizu called from the kitchen.

"no sis! I'm helping yugi finding his book!"

Marik replied with a joking smile at Yugi.

" I better gather the rest up, before Ishizu gets in and see this"

he whispered to Yugi.

Yugi smiled and helped him gathering the things he didn't need

(mostly books, pens and marker pens)

" why you have no case for all those pens?"

yugi asked with a teasing smile.

"that why you don't make a mess, when you need to put out all your books and stuff"

Marik smiled a bit innocent, when he got out a broken little case

"I really need a new one, as soon as I have the money for it!"

he said as he stuck out his tongue.

" fired again?"

yugi smiled when he saw the face of his friend.

he knew that face.

marik had several times had an job, but each time he was fired.

mostly because he really had no idea what he was doing.

this time it all seems to be fine, but he got fired again.

"what did you do this time?"

Yugi asked ,voice stern.

"I… I called him a big fat plum pudding on hyves"

Marik stammed as he turned red.

"wow! but how did he find out it was you?"

Yugi asked, not understanding what his friend was telling.

" well, the one I told that was his assistant, I only saw that too late"

"you mean that big jerk from 556?"

yugi asked a bit stunned.

"yeah, that's the one"

yugi launched now.

he knew that guy all too well, when marik got her, he was the one that came complaining about the noise.

and that was only because He, Marik, Tristan,Joey,Duke and Odeon had a pillow fight.

"well, you can get a better job, once you finished your study"

yugi said as he put a hand on the shoulder of Marik.

the young tomb keeper smiled as he cleaned up the last things.

"well. I better get to school soon, ore I'll miss the first hour"

yugi said as he got up.

" do I see you by biology the fifth hour?"

Marik asked as he got out his agenda, and looked at his schedule

Yugi took out his Agenda as well, and looked at his schedule.

"yeah, last hour miss Penney "

Yugi said with a sad smile.

"bleeeeeee! she is to strict"

Marik said as he looked at Atem.

"and how about Atem?"

Marik suddenly asked.

"you can't leave him alone right now"

"I think he can maybe help grandpa in the shop for now"

yugi said as he got up and made his way to the door.

" ooo, before I forgot it! Atem is not the only one who got back to this world"

Yugi said with a all-knowing glance at marik.

" It can be that Malik, will stand on your doorstep sooner or later"

" well, he can stand there until Christmas, he don't come in"

Marik joked.

Ishizu and Odeon smiled as they heard that.

They were glad Marik could be happy now.

After malik was send to the shadow realm, and the Job of the Tomb keepers was finally fourfold, marik could finally live his own life.

"well, you know that he can come now, so don't get scared as he suddenly appears"

yugi smiled and opened the door, so Atem could go out first.

"I will give him the cordial greetings of you when he comes"

Marik said with a teasing smile.

"if you do not give my address, that is fine!"

Yugi said teasingly back.

"We better Hurry now, otherwise you will be late for college!"

Atem called from outside.

"I'm coming!"

Yugi called back.

and with a final wave to Marik and the others, yugi followed atem, threw the dark hallways, back to their home.

yugi's house, a few seconds later

"grandpa, is it okay, Atem helps you in the shop today?"

yugi called as soon as he came in.

"yugi, don't you have classes, in a few seconds?"

grandpa asked as he came from behind the desk.

"yeah, I have to run, is it okay atem stays with you?"

Yugi asked again.

"as long as he don't make a mess of the shop, I think it will be fine"

grandpa said with a friendly smile to Atem.

"Thanks Grandpa, see you later guys!"

Yugi waved back to the shop, as he rushed out….

**whew that's my next story! I hope you guys like it! **

**I thought it would be nice if they forgot a little bit about the techniques whe have in the present. **

**what will happen as Bakura, and Malik Realizes where they are? **

**the only way you can find out that is to keep reading! **

**Revieuw! **


	2. Chapter 2: Malik and Bakura

chapter 2: malik and Bakura

**Marik's house 17:00 pm **

"The cost is clear Ishiz!"

marik called to the kitchen with a teasing smile.

it was 17:00 Pm and Ishizu had just finish making dinner.

she was just about to put the pots on table, when the doorbell rang.

"who can that be?"

Marik looked at Odeon and Ishizu and shrugged.

"I don't expect anyone"

he said, as he made his way to the door.

" if it is another group of scouting girls, I'll hit them with my frying pan"

Marik said as he got a frying pan out of the kitchen.

"marik, don't do that!"

Ishizu walked to the door and opened it.

"what the…"

Marik looked shocked and terrified at one time, as he looked at the two white haired boys on their doorstep.

One of them was hanging on the other ones shoulder.

The other one looked like he was at the end of his power.

"whoa, what happened to you guys?"

Marik exclaimed, as he helped Malik to put Bakura on the bench.

"well, I was searching for you, when I found Bakura, knock out!"

Malik explained as he looked at the unconscious, white haired boy that was lying on the bench.

Bakura looked like he had been mistreated for a long time.

next to the long scar, that had been on his face for many years, there were a lot of bruises and open wounds.

"when and where did you find him?"

Marik suddenly asked.

Malik frowned

" eeeehm, just a few minutes ago, into an alley near here"

Malik said as he kept frowning.

"why do you wane know that?"

he asked with a strange tone in his voice.

he looked at marik with small eyes.

"do you know who's behind this?"

he asked suddenly.

"maybe, maybe not"

marik replied.

he looked out of the window, where the full moon shinned happily above the brand new houses.

Malik kept silence, as he saw that the young keeper was deep in thoughts.

he now looked at Bakura.

_what happened to him? _

he thought as he looked at the wounded face.

_how can you be so injured in such a short time?_

Malik looked shocked when Marik suddenly got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Ishizu, where is our first aid kit?"

he heard the voice of Marik asked his sister.

"In the closet, next to the Egyptian books"

Ishizu answers, without looking at the two guys behind her.

"Malik and Bakura are here?"

She asked without looking up from her work.

she made some extra sauce, and macaroni.

probably she knew the boys were supposed to remain.

"Odeon, would you please format the spare beds?"

She asked gently, without looking back.

"good Ishizu"

he said as he walked to the extra room

he opened the window, and knocked the pillows, and blankets.

Meanwhile, Marik cleaned the wounds and bruises from Bakura, and put a bandage around it.

"will he be okay?"

Malik asked a bit worried.

Marik chuckled as he looked up.

"maybe, but since when do you care?"

he asked with a small grin on his face.

"well, he is an employee, in the world of darkness…. so that's why I care!"

Malik snapped.

marik smiled and looked at the face of his other self.

he thought that he would be…. scared… to see him again.

but now he was standing right in front of him.. he didn't.

he even felt a bit sorry for him…

_everyone hated him now, only because__** I**__ didn't wanted to become a tomb keeper! _

_If only __**I**__ hadn't been so selfish, __**HE**__ had never existed! _

_and all those bad things had never happened!_

he looked at Bakura who was still unconscious.

_the same thing for him, if that Aknadin hadn't destroyed the city of kul elna, Bakura hadn't seek for revenge. _

Marik looked at Bakura and showed a sad smile.

maybe this second change was a great opportunity to do things finally right.

_dream of Bakura _

_bakura walked down a street, behind the big city. _

_he didn't know why, but he woke up in the world of the present. _

_he walked down another street and sighted, now he was back, he better tried to find_

_Ryou._

_not because he needed his body as host anymore, but he wanted to get some information. _

_like, what he had missed since he was gone, and where Yugi was now. _

_he really wanted to get revenge on Yugi, because of him he hadn't be able to rule over the world. _

_he used his power to find Ryou, he didn't had the millennium Ring anymore, but he could feel in his bones that Ryou was near. _

_suddenly he heard a loud "boink" near him. _

_with a jerk he turned around._

_What was that? _

_he thought as turned his head from the left to the right. _

_there was no one to see. _

_But Bakura felt his heart run like a mad rant._

_that means that Ryou was really near. _

_maybe Ryou was trying to scare him. _

_that was not going to happen"_

"_Ryou, if you're here, you're not going to scare me!"_

_Bakura looked around, hoping that Ryou would come out now, but he didn't. _

_another "boink" this time the top of the trash can rolled over to him. _

_Bakura turned around with a jerk, just to see a flash of white hiding, behind a trash can. _

"_Ryouououou! I seeeeeeeeeeeee youououououououououou! and I'm going to crush youououououououououou!" _

_Bakura slammed the trash can to a wall, and froze….._

_there, to the back wall… stood Ryou…. _

_he wore he usual clothes, the only thing that had changed whore his eyes.._

_those were not filled with fear anymore, the fear for him… but hatred and pain.._

"_so ... My past comes back to bother me?"_

_he asked with a cold voice. _

_bakura didn't respond, he only looked at the creature that was standing next to Ryou. _

_it looked like a unicorn, but this one has long sharp tooth. _

_she growled she growled threateningly at Bakura, as if she tried to say: Do not try to come closer._

_suddenly, Ryou put out an arm, and looked at the beast with a dark smile. _

"_not yet Femke, Not yet!"_

"_Femke! this __**BEAST, THING**__, __**WAS**__ Femke __**HIS**__ Femke!_

"_that can't be, that is __**IMPOSSIBLE!"**_

_Ryou smiled evilly. _

"_I called her Femke, because, T__**HIS IS **__your good friend Femke" _

_he suddenly said. _

_bakura opened his mouth and shut it immediately after that. _

_This was __**HIS**__ Femke! _

_he remembered Femke Verry well. _

_she entered the duel as the ninth duelist. _

_she was the first one who really liked him. _

_and when Duke and Tristan find out his only weakness ( he is a little bit afraid of water) she protected him. _

_but now it looked like she hated him. _

_why was she suddenly acting like this?_

_he looked a bit stunned into her dark Yellow eyes. _

_she kept growling at him, there was no sign of recognition In her eyes. _

" _you can stop trying to make contact with her, she don't recognize you" _

_Bakura looked stunned at the face of Ryou. _

"_what do you mean by that?"_

_he asked a bit confused. _

_she knew who he was….. so why shouldn't she recognize him?_

"_the Femke you know, Is a little bit…. away for tonight" _

_Ryou smiled at The beast next to him now._

_the beast showed his tooth, ore did she grin to him?_

"_after you left, Femke was heartbroken" _

"_you have to understand that she really had a crush on you" _

"_but she never had the change to say goodbye to you, before you left" _

"_and now you have to pay the price for_ _abandoning her!" _

_with these words, the beast stormed forward to him._

_bakura tried to scream, her tooth were so near his throat, but he didn't stand a change… all was lost…_

_end of the dream_

"aaaaaaaaaaa! nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

bakura screamed as he woke up.

he looked around, realizing he wasn't in the alley anymore.

he was in a little house.

in the corner where some chests with old looking books, in the other corner was a small looking kitchen.

two white haired boys, sat on the edge of the bench he was lying on.

one of the boys had a Mobile in his hands, and talked about him.

this was obvious, because he looked at him, every now and then.

the other one looked out of the window with a dreamy look.

suddenly bakura recognize the face of the boy.

that was Malik!

and the boy with the Mobile was Marik!

why was he here with them?

suddenly Marik hang up the phone, and walked back to the bench.

" Atem and Yugi are on their way to us"

he said to Malik with a friendly smile.

"they know that you're here, but don't worry there not going to harm you in any way"

Malik nodded and looked out of the window again.

"and if they did…"

he stopped mid sense and looked at bakura.

Bakura caught as he tried to get up.

"don't try to come up, your badly injured"

Marik said as he pulled the white haired boy, back into the pillows.

"but I don't understand, how could this ever happen?"

Malik asked.

Bakura could hear from the sound of his voice, that he was lightly worried.

" I…..I got attacked… by something"

bakura stammed.

he was still trembling by the thoughts of the tooth of that beast near his face.

_hopefully they don't hear the tremble in my voice, I can die right here if they find out I'm scared of something. _

"did you see **WHO** or **WHAT** attacked you?

Marik asked.

"well, it looked like a… a unicorn, an enormous beast, long sharp tooth, and white hears"

Bakura said as he tried to remember what he had seen.

he really didn't want to tell them he was attacked by a werewolf called Femke, that would sound crazy"

"Femke….."

Marik whispered softly.

"what did you just say?"

malik asked a bit shocked.

"did Femke attack you?

Marik asked now clearly.

"who….. who is that?"

bakura knew very well who femke was, but he wanted to know if Marik knew more about that beast he had seen last night.

"you know who Femke is, I know that"

Marik said with a teasing smile.

"did she do this to you?"

Marik asked again.

Bakura nodded this time.

Marik looked stunned now.

"wow, I knew she was a werewolf, but I never knew she would attack you"

marik said with a thoughtful look.

thousands of questions got threw his mind now.

"what is a werewolf?"

he suddenly asked.

Marik smiled and walked to the book chest.

he looked at the covers for a couple of seconds and then picked out a book.

when he got back on the bench, he opened the book at the first page.

there was a large picture of a wolf soaked in blood.

a werewolf is a human that can turn into a wolf every full moon.

Marik read aloud.

"when he is a wolf, he don't remember anything of his human being, he can even kill his best friend if he is near"

"the only thing a werewolf listens to is the call of his friends"

Bakura looked at bit shocked at marik now

"but that's not how I remember it, it was Ryou who orders her to attack me"

bakura said a bit shocked.

"is there a way to… to stop a werewolf?"

Malik asked, even more shocked then bakura.

"the only way to kill a werewolf is to get him shot with a silver bullet"

Marik said with a sad smile.

" I don't know another way to undo the curse, and even if there IS a way to undo the werewolf inside her, I don't think femke wanted to get the werewolf out of her"

Marik smiled as he looked out of the window.

tonight it was the second night of full moon.

femke should be out again tonight to drink the blood of innocent people.

"why shouldn't she?"

Bakura asked challenging.

"**BECAUSE SHE LIKED TO BE THIS WAY**!"

marik suddenly screamed.

Malik took a few steps back, and Bakura opened his eyes widely.

it was noting for Marik to fall out this way.

mostly is was Malik who felt out this way, but he was just standing there and looking at the two white haired boys before him.

"sorry, I was just…"

Marik stopped mid sense, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"saved by the bell"

marik said with a smile, as he headed to the door to open it.

**yugi's house, a few minutes earlier**

"yugi can you please get the phone?"

grandpa called from out of the shop.

"I'm on it!"

Yugi, Atem and grandpa just had dinner, and Grandpa was already busy in the shop again.

Yugi walked to the small hallway, and took the phone.

"Moto"

"yugi it's marik"

marik called from the other side of the phone.

"you never know what happened here a few minutes ago"

"no I have no clue"

Yugi said as he looked a bit confused to Atem.

"Bakura and Malik got both to my house!"

Marik said a with a little tremble in his voice.

"is it verry bad?"

yugi asked a bit worried.

"no, he will be fine in a few days, but he needs some medical attention.

"I can call Femke if you want?"

Yugi replied with a friendly smile.

"well, that's the problem, it was **FEMKE **who attacked him"

Yugi swallowed noisily.

"well, whe is the only one who knows match about werewolf wounds"

yugi said a little bit uneasy now.

" so we better call her, and explain what happened"

" I think that's the best for him now´

yugi could hear that Marik swallowed as well now, before he responded.

"okay, call her then"

Yugi nodded as he noted the cellphone number of Femke on a note.

"okay, we see you in a few minutes"

with these words, yugi hang up.

"what's the matter?"

Atem asked a bit worried.

"bakura and Malik are with Marik and his family"

Atem smiled as he walked to the door.

"that's good news"

he said

"why the long face" '

the former Yami looked at his best friend, who looked like he just had heard some awful news.

"Bakura is verry badly injured"

Yugi told his friend with a sad smile.

"that is bad news indeed"

Atem replied a little bit shocked.

"I'm going to call Femke, she know what to do"

yugi said, as he picked up the phone.

"femke, yugi here, can you come to the house Marik please, and hurry"

Atem could hear that he was really worried.

_ado they were our enemies, Yugi can still bring himself to worry about their health._

Yugi noted something in an agenda, before he hang up_._

"femke Is on her way"

yugi said as he took his coat and put it on.

"we better go as well, to see if Marik needs some help.

Atem nodded as he put on his own coat, and followed yugi.

"do you think Marik will do fine on his own?"

Atem asked, while they walked through the streets, to Marik's house.

"I don't know, I don't think marik has ever learned to take care of someone else"

"then I think he need every help he can get"

Atem smiled as they got into the street where Marik lives.

just when they called marik, A girl with long dark hair runes toward them.

" Am I late again?"

she asked huffing and puffing.

"your just in time"

Yugi said with a smile.

Femke smiled as well, and walked together with yugi and Atem thought the dark hallways.

"did Marik told you what happened?"

Femke asked.

" no, he didn't told us what happened"

Femke looked a little bit uneasy now.

"well, you guys know I'm a werewolf right?"

she suddenly asked.

"yeah, whe know that, but why do you mention that….."

yugi suddenly froze, as he saw the sad look on Femke's face.

"did….. did you….?"

he stammed.

"I'm afraid so…"

femke looked sadly at the front door of Marik's house.

"but…. why…. I… I thought that you were…."

Yugi stopped mid-sense as the door opened, and Marik looked at the three of them.

" your just in time"

He said as he steps aside, so Femke, Atem and yugi could get in…

_**yeey another chapter! sorry it is a verry big one, but I really wanted to describe the attack on bakura precisely for the next chapter! **_

_**please Revieuw! **_


End file.
